swat_kats_fanon_universefandomcom-20200214-history
SWAT Kittens: The Switched
by Youkai55 Plot: After two break ups, Razor So does Empress and T-Bone TRANSCRIPTION: Empress and Razor: Narrator: One day, Empress and Razor refuse to become friends. And they became rivals. Empress: (furious) ''Oooooh! My mission has been failed! You Razor: Woah, woah, Calm down, Empress! You don't have to Don't you love the cyclotron anymore? Empress: ''(furious) ''Oooh, I hate your stupid cyclotron! Razor: Empress! That wasn't very nice to say my beloved cyclotron! Empress: Oh, Yes it is! Razor: NO it's not! My father gave it to me as a birthday gift, my father taught me how to ride. So don't call me "gunny"! Okay?! Empress: I know. And I'm not gonna call you a "gunny" ever again! ''(beat up Razor) Razor: OW! Fine! Empress: (begin to argue) ''I didn't expect that you failed my mission, because I don't care about your stupid cyclotron! Forget it! Razor: I'm the courageous one! I'm your nicest friend in Megakat City! It's so unfair to hurt my feelings! ''(both Empress and Razor stopped arguing) Razor: Gee, Empress. Uh? I'm sorry I failed your mission. Empress: I HATE YOU! Razor: Huh? Empress! Wait! Come back! Empress: Forget it! Don't bother me! I don't wanna see you again! Caliber and T-Bone: Narrator: On the other hand, Caliber and T-Bone Caliber: (gasps) ''You crashed the warehouse! T-Bone: What? No I didn't! Caliber: Yes you did! T-Bone: But I was just having- Caliber: You're the only one who crashed the warehouse! You can forget about having fun and your luck! ''(unhappy) T-Bone: Please? Do you love me? Caliber: (upset) GO AWAY, YOU VICIOUS BRUTE! T-Bone: Aaaah! Owch! The Switcheroo: Narrator: For that moment, Razor was walking all alone to see Caliber. Razor: (sighs sadly) ''Why is Empress hates me? And how does Felina became a rival since I was a kitten? Caliber: ''(crying) Razor: What's the matter, Caliber? Caliber: T-Bone ruin (crying) Razor: Shh, Shh. It's okay, Caliber. I will cheer you up. Caliber: Y-you will? Razor: Yes. You are my angel, Caliber. Caliber: I like that. Razor: You're sweet, beautiful and cute. Not me. Caliber: Thank you. Hey, I love your cyclotron. Razor: Thank you. Come on, Caliber. Time to get my cyclotron. Narrator: and that moment, Empress was Empress: So, T-Bone. Do you think I hate Razor so much? T-Bone: Yep. I have to agree. Empress: And that's because, he is so pathetic. T-Bone: Tell you what, Empress, my snowflake. How about Empress: You look beautiful than Razor's. T-Bone: Thanks, Empress. Empress: T-Bone: Empress: T-Bone: Professor Heckle, Mayor Manx, and Commander Feral tells the team to have a promotion: (Razor carries Caliber while T-Bone carries Empress) Razor: Oh, what are you guys doing?! T-Bone: We apologize if we're too very late. Professor Heckle: (laughs) ''No. Commander Feral: Mayor Manx: Professor Heckle: ''(to Razor) Even if you cheered Razor: T-Bone: Commander Feral: You saved the entire Megakat City. Mayor and I are going to give the four of you a promotion! Razor: (to T-Bone) See, T-Bone? What did we tell ya? Commander Feral: Razor. I want you to take Caliber which also known for Deputy Mayor Callie Briggs. Razor: Awesome idea, Commander! Mayor Manx: T-Bone. How about if you take Empress which also known for his niece, Lieutenant Felina Feral. T-Bone: Outstanding! Razor: (angry) Hey! I was supposed to be in love with Feli- Commander Feral: Hush! Razor: ''(happy) ''Oh, yeah. T-Bone: Be my guest. Razor: Allow me. T-Bone: Category:SWAT Kats mini-episodes